Imaginary
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: When Sasuke comes back, Naruto is exactly where he expected him to be. In the chair of his dreams. Finally suceeding. SasuNaru. Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I never will, sad I know, but we must all get over it when the time comes. Though for now; we write this lovely stuff.  
**_Warning:_** Lemon. OOC. Stuff like that 'cos I'm just that epic. Oh, and it' slightly! angsty.  


* * *

Imaginary

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters  
Calling my name  
_  
Sasuke moved forward, his fingers holding onto the katana strapped tightly in his purple belt. His white - parted at the chest - yukata brushed from side to side in the wind, gently brushing against pale skin every now and then. Sasuke didn't bother to move the clothing.

Following behind him was his new team, new _friends_ as they thought so. Suigetsu, a lifelike yet annoying man, it reminded Sasuke of a certain person he had previously known. Previously being the key word. Karin, was yet another drooling fan girl, with wide eyes underneath her glasses. He had sighed inwardly when he met her. She was another Sakura. And Juugo? Well, Juugo was a nice man, someone Sasuke could have a civil conversation with - not that he did, though - and actually have the man understand and reply with a smart comment. Very different and opposite team.

Yet none of them attracted; at least even if they did Sasuke was pretty sure he repelled against them all.

"So, all great and powerful Leader," Suigetsu beamed after a silent moment. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to allow Suigetsu to carry on with his witty words. "Where we headed?"

"Konoha." Sasuke replied. Short and sweet. Just how he liked it. Of course blonde also, with delectable blue eyes and shining tanned skin. Marked whiskers in his cheeks. God. Just how he _obsessed_ with.

_Let me stay,  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as  
They're falling tell a story_

Karin rose an eyebrow in confusion, kicking Suigetsu as he shoved past her to get to their leader. He merely growled at her and turned his attention back to his leader. Juugo rolled his eyes in response to his team's still childish antics.

"Why there?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke almost _laughed_. Almost.

"I have business to attend to," He muttered as the rain clouds above their heads rumbled. Karin squeaked loudly in protest as the rain poured down from almost black clouds. Sasuke merely continued walking with Suigetsu and Juugo by his sides. Karin came to stand beside Juugo, still unhappy with the weather and it's negative side against her hair.

She had worked so hard to keep it so straight. Pointless rain.

Sasuke let his eyes advert upward, his head soon followed. He had stopped before he knew it, feeling the raindrops on his face, almost the same as when - No. It wasn't the same. This was different.. This wasn't like then. He was different, Sasuke could feel it.

Sasuke then snapped his head back down and walked on, ignoring the looks his team gave him. Even Juugo's eyebrow quirked upwards in a teasing manner. Sasuke scoffed inwardly.

"What type of business?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke sighed loudly and turned to face Suigetsu though remained walking through the cooling rain.

"Business, and once I'm there, the three of you will disguise yourself. I do not care who you do it as, but you are not to harm anyone. Got it? Understand?"

Suigetsu smiled at the cockyness and possession in his leader's voice, he nodded quickly along with Karin and Juugo who seemed slightly taken aback.

Sasuke let himself relax as he carried on walking. "Let's move on," He said softly, buring his hand in his yukata and laying it over his chest. His hands were the hands which had once hurt Naruto, broken the blonde and now.. Sasuke wondered what Naruto was doing.

Of course he was probably detirmined to bring Sasuke back, and honestly Sasuke was excited everytime he saw or heard of the blonde. It was nice, but at the same time, with Orochimaru so near - when Team Yamato - had come, Sasuke had to act uncaring. He didn't mean to.. But it was what he had to do.

It was necessary.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

"So, boss.." Karin muttered, staring at Sasuke from her position beside Juugo. Sasuke looked beautiful in the rain. Hell, he looked beautiful every day. Perfect and still was Sasuke. But Karin thought, in the rain with his hair sticking to his head, his eyes slightly lidded in being sure no rain entered them, his hand against his chest as the other rested around his katana.

Karin smiled at the content, yet stressed look on her leader's face. Sasuke had turned to look at her, aware of her wondering eyes. He felt exposed, but he made no move to snap at her. Suigetsu always did it for him.

"Jeez bitch," Suigetsu muttered from beside Sasuke. Sasuke supressed a snort of amusement. "Care to give the man room to breath? Jesus."

Karin growled and hissed at the shark like man. She then turned her head away in a small huff and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to come back with a harsh statement. Sasuke rolled his eyes and focused on the mission he had assigned them to. His black eyes shut slowly.

When they got back, some serious team work had to be ensured.

"We're here." Juugo stated firmly. Sasuke's eyes opened his eyes and looked onto the gates of Konoha, a small smile crossed over his lips well hidden from the team.

But Suigetsu saw it come as quickly as it dissapeared. His head tilted to the side. "A long lost love in there or something Leader?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke turned to him, his eyes narrowed with possessiveness. "Just henge, and then go inside. Keep your hands off of anyone. No killing anyone, even eachother. Juugo, please keep them under control. I want you two," He pointed to Karin and Suigetsu, "To henge into teenage children, and Juugo, you may remain as you are but just change your clothes. If anybody asks, you're a family. Mother died. You'll get over it. Shit happens."

Suigetsu snorted. "Right, boss!" He beamed, saluting his hand from his forehead as he placed his hands together in a gentle usher of 'henge' he faded into a young teenage boy. His hair turned into blonde locks, spiking up in different directions, his clothes faded into a normal pair of black combat trousers and a netted top that he had seen Sasuke wear once.

Karin nodded also, her hands going together to henge. She turned into a younger form of herself, though her hair turned a lighter shade of red, and her eyes turned a dark blue. Her clothes were an ordinary white yukata with white sandals.

Juugo stayed the same, but merely transformed his clothes.

"Aren't you changing, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked suspiciously.

"I have business to attend to, but for now.."

A quick mutter of words along the lines of 'sexy' and 'jutsu' Sasuke had transformed into a woman version of himself, his eyes still back and his hair graced over his shoulders and just to wear his breasts lay. He was dressed in a short, dark blue yukata with a golden dragon embroided onto the silk. Karin put her hand over her mouth as her eyes dragged down Sasuke's slim, beautiful pale legs and then back to his face. He growled.

"Don't, even say it." He muttered darkly, walking into the village along side Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu.

A flash of blonde passed them, a flash of blonde and orange. Sasuke's lips curled into a small smile, he turned away and walked off, raising his hand to stop his team from following.

"I'll be back later." He muttered softly.

Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu's eyes followed him until he disappeared down a short, dark alley and to a series of apartments, he disappeared inside the doors and they slowly shut beside him.

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos, your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

Sasuke's feet stopped infront of his door. Infront of a door which had - only two seconds ago - slammed violently. Sasuke raised his fist, before frowning and shaking his hand, he placed his hands together and muttered a quick henge, turning back to his original self.

Hastily, he reached forward and opened the door to the apartment infront of him. The quietness that surrounded him almost drowned him. He felt his ears ache for sound, that the birds outside the window were not enough.

His feet moved forward, slowly he closed the door with a gentle _click_ careful not to make too much noise. He wanted to suprise his _best friend_. He smirked slightly as he walked toward the bedroom - memorising the apartment.

Slowly, he leant against the wall beside the bedroom door, listening to soft sobs and gentle pants of breath as the sobbing stopped. Though muffled, he could still hear it. Sighing, Sasuke took his hand and hesitantly reached out to open the door.

"Sasuke.." He heard his name and immidiately his head snapped around, hand coming away from the door. He growled inwardly, stupid enough to not know the voice had come from inside the bedroom. Slowlly he glanced inside as a small crack of the door had opened, just enough for him to see the man inside. "God, you stupid bastard." The blonde whispered as he knelt infront of something.

Sasuke opened the door a tiny bit more, hissing inwardly as Naruto reached up to stroke the object. He glanced in closer, noticing the frame and a small pillow which the frame lay on. He gave a small, heart warming smile as he noticed Naruto's finger was stroking his child self in the picture.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Naruto asked the picture, his back to the door. Sasuke continued to watch Naruto, his smile falling from his face. "Ever since you said it was just a whim.. God Sasuke. I think I could of killed _myself_ rather than have you do it.." Naruto gave a small chuckle as he nuzzled his nose against the picture.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Sasuke watched Naruto kiss the picture before setting it back onto the silk pillow. Naruto's tanned fingers graced over Sasuke's face again. Sasuke watched Naruto's back hunch over as he sobbed into his hands.

Sasuke decided enough was enough. Slowly, he pushed the door open. Naruto's head immidiately snapped backwards to see who was in his apartment. His blue eyes widened in shock as he saw Sasuke, his mouth parted and a salty tear fell into his lips.

"Sasuke..? Are you.. real?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Are you.. What.. How did you-?" Naruto asked, muddling his words up and glancing away sheepishly, though Sasuke had already seen the hurt and fear in his eyes. Fear that he would only run away again. Sasuke smiled softly and allowed the smile to stay as Naruto looked back at him.

"I came to visit," Was the soft response Naruto recieved.

Naruto's eyes widened again as more tears fell from them. "A-..A visit? Sasuke.. _Sasuke_!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke walked into the room, slammed the bedroom door shut and pulled Naruto up, letting the blonde stumble backwards, but he twirled him so Naruto was facing him.

"A visit." Sasuke repeated, then watched Naruto swipe his tongue across his dry lips where tears had previously fell. "I came to see you,"

"But your team, your.. Your power.."

Sasuke smiled again and kept his hold on Naruto's wrists so the blonde wouldn't run away he had already come so far, he didn't feel like being let down. Especially not by Naruto.

"One can only take so much." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear as he leant down. His hands slipped up to Naruto's and entwined their fingers together, his palm to Naruto's own sweaty one. He smiled against Naruto's skin, brushing his lips against blonde hair or skin, "They're here with me." He whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened as he tugged on Sasuke's hands. Sasuke moved back slightly to see the confusion and fear grow. "They're.. But it's - that's so dangerous!" Naruto whispered softly. Sasuke smirked.

"They're disguised."

"..Disguised?"

"They henged, into teenagers, and a father. I couldn't just spend years away from you Naruto, and with the words of Orochimaru.. They came with me, because I had set it myself."

"Words of Orochimaru - set it yourself? What are you talking about Sasuke?! Why are we even having this conversation?!" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke smirked and lowered his lips to Naruto's, his eyes locked with bright blue ones. "You're right, words are just wasting our time. Let's get to the point, shall we?"

Naruto nearly cursed aloud when he nodded in excitement. Sasuke scoffed against Naruto's lips, pressing his own to pink, soft and wet ones.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear  
Of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

Naruto allowed Sasuke's tongue to pass through his lips; eagerly his tongue met Sasuke's, and the two gave a small whimper at the contact. Sasuke's hands slid from Naruto's and fixed softly on his waist as he continued to deepen the kiss as Naruto's arms fell around Sasuke's shoulder, one of his hands entwined in dark locks.

"Ngn, Sasuke.." Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips as the raven pulled back and proceeded to demolish Naruto of his trousers and jacket. Naruto's eyes widened in fright. "N-No! Too fast, Sasuke.. Wh- What are you doing!?"

Sasuke smiled as he leant up from kneeling on the floor and undoing Naruto's trousers. He pushed the clothing to the floor and pushing Naruto's shirt up, first removing that annoying jacket before pushing the black clothing up.

"It's not fast enough, Naruto. This is not just some one night stand sex relief, if you're even thinking that. I'm going to stab you. I mean it, Naruto. This isn't fast enough. This is painful, and agonisingly slow. This," Sasuke whispered against his skin, pressing a kiss to a tanned navel. "Is four years apart, make up love making."

Naruto moaned slightly as Sasuke's tongue dipped into his navel. His tanned fingers came up to entwine in Sasuke's hair. With a forceful thrust of his head, Naruto moved Sasuke's head down to where his real problem was. "Fix it." The blonde ordered.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, a small smirk crossing over his lips as he devoured the erection infront of him with his mind. But for now, he felt like playing.

"Fix what, Naruto?" He asked innocently. "Tell me..." He cooed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously as he thrust his hips and poked Sasuke's lips with his member. He moaned at the contact as Sasuke nipped the head then licked it as an apology for the retaliation.

"Fix my fucking problem Sasuke, or _I_ will kill _you_."

Sasuke smirked and licked at Naruto's shaft, taking one hand to hold it whilst he licked the head and nuzzled the slit with his tongue. "You mean this?" Sasuke asked against the heat.

Naruto nodded and moaned. "Yes!" He hissed and rolled his hips eagerly as Sasuke sucked on the head, letting his tongue grace the slit and rid of the pre-cum which dripped off of Naruto's member. Naruto moaned loudly and held a tighter grip on Sasuke's hair as the raven hummed softly, sending a vibration through Naruto's body allowing him to shiver in antisipation.

"Ngnn...Sasuke..please.."

"Please what, love?" Sasuke asked before busying his mouth again on Naruto's erection, Naruto yelped out when Sasuke bit down on the head and hummed again. His tongue rolled around Naruto's head as he proceeded to deep throat the blonde. His fingers found their way to Naruto's balls, fondling with them and enjoying Naruto's moans, mewls and whimpers.

"Please, just.. Just do it already." Naruto whispered, crying out as he came in Sasuke's mouth.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Sasuke swallowed everything Naruto gave him, he licked his lips slowly and glanced up at Naruto. Allowing the blonde to catch his breath, the raven brought his hand up and began to rub at Naruto's limp member bringing it back to life.

"What do you want, Na-ru-to? Tell me.."

Naruto whined loudly as Sasuke continued to rub him, he pulled the man up by his shoulders as he had slid his hands to the pale skin. Sasuke's hand continued to work its wonders as his fingers smeared in the semen which still lingered there. Naruto thrust his hips against Sasuke's hand, beginning to remove Sasuke's clothes from him.

Then, before they both knew it, they were both entirely naked standing infront of eachother. Naruto made the first move, moving foward he pressed his lips softly onto Sasuke's. Then Sasuke deepened the kiss as he grabbed the back of Naruto's head and brought him closer.

Tonuges wrestled and played together, whinding and rolling with the other, teeth clashed violently but neither cared as Sasuke pushed Naruto back onto the bed and allowed his semen smeared fingers to press against Naruto's entrance.

"Is this what you want?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded desperately, clinging onto Sasuke's shoulders as the raven pressed one finger against the hole and slipped it in, earning a delicious scream from Naruto. One of pain and pleasure. The mixture was almost too much for Naruto.

Slowly, Sasuke's finger move in and out of Naruto, brushing against his inner walls as he rolled his finger around. Shortly after a second finger joined in the motion and now Naruto was writhing in pleasure under Sasuke. Three fingers were mixed together, propping and preparing Naruto for what was yet to come. Finding his prostate, Sasuke gave a satisfied moan against Naruto's neck as he was rewarded a loud thrust of the blonde's hips onto Sasuke's. Their erections rubbing together.

"Sasuke.. Now, please.. I want you..now....please?"

Sasuke nodded curtly, removing his fingers and pressing his lips to Naruto's throat as he sucked on the man's Adam's apple, then bit around his throat and jaw, leaving bites and bruises in his wake. "Now..." Was the gentle command Sasuke heard.

He nodded again and pressed himself against Naruto's entrance; not bothering to slicken himself up. No more preperation, teasing, foreplay whatever. No more. Just full on love making. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder as the raven pushed slowly into him.

Panting, Sasuke took his oppurtunity to bury himself deep inside of the blonde under him, feeling Naruto's blunt fingernails dig into his shoulders, but he shook it off and slowly rolled his hips around Naruto earning a loud moan in response. A mixed moan, with a soft cry of pain.

Sasuke stopped and looked down at Naruto, placing his hand on Naruto's cheek and running his thumb over the marked scars that formed beautiful whiskers on delicate skin. He leant down and pressed his lips to Naruto and he slowly pulled out and pushed back in missing the heat that Naruto's walls supplied him.

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth as their lips parted, tongues flew out, slickening together and exploring eachother's mouths until they came back and played once more. Naruto pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily under Sasuke as the raven thrust slowly and gently into Naruto, hitting his prostate each time with gentle yet scorching affects.

Naruto arched his back up to Sasuke as the raven pressed into him harder, his thrusts still contently slow, yet fast enough to endure that they were making love and not just having _a mindless fuck_. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him closer as if maybe, his heat wasn't enough.

"'Suke.." He whispered gently. "More.. Harder.. please?"

Sasuke nodded, his hair sticking to his forehead in lingering sweat. Naruto took a deep, cotent breath as Sasuke pushed himself harder into Naruto, hitting his prostate with greater force than before, yet still slowly thrusting.

Naruto gripped Sasuke harder as something welled up in his stomach, his eyes widened and met with Sasuke's as he spilt himself over their chests. Sasuke, after looking at the display; and expression on Naruto's face, came after him, filling Naruto's walls with his seed. Naruto gave a happy whine.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, earning a small whimper before he lay beside the blonde and nuzzled against his neck. Naruto clutched onto Sasuke, desperate to keep him. Sasuke sighed against the blonde's chest and sucked onto a particular spot of skin as he left a love bite. Then, leaning up slightly - still in Naruto's possessive hold - he eyed over the love bites and marks over Naruto's body. Owning him.. Possessing him.. and loving him. Only Sasuke could do that.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and leant over the raven, deciding to leave his own marks on the male. He pressed his lips solemly to Sasuke's neck, sucking and biting in any spot that he felt worthy, any spot where people would _see_ the marks, as Sasuke had done to him. Moving down Sasuke's neck - practically having filled the skin with love bites and teeth marks - he moved to Sasuke's chest and bit down on the skin there, sucking it lovingly and licking the bruises he left before finally setting his head on Sasuke's chest and closing his eyes.

"Teme," He whispered against pale skin. Sasuke grunted in response. "...Please don't leave."

Naruto felt Sasuke tense automatically. Then the raven relaxed and let his arm fall to Sasuke's waist, and his hands entwined in blonde locks. "Naruto," He whispered. "I love you."

Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's chest and closed his eyes. "...Love you too, teme.. So. So much.." He whispered. Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes waiting until he heard a small snore, knowing the blonde had fallen asleep.

Sasuke moved Naruto slowly off of him as he stood up and wiped himself down with Naruto's shirt, he then grabbed his clothes and put them back on looking around he sighed. He dug into his pocket and took out Itachi's necklace which he had managed to grab during one of their previous fights. He placed it by the photo of Team 7 and went through Naruto's drawers until he found some paper and a pen, he scribbled down:

_Dearest Dobe,_less_ important then you. But they are things I _need_ to do. I'll come back for you, Dobe._.

I couldn't stay no matter how much I - no - we wish I could. I can't, you know why so I'm not going to waist my time writing it down. I wish I could stay but I have things to do; things that are

I will always come back, one way or another. Don't wait for me. I'll wait for you.

All my love, always.  
..Sasuke

When signing his name, Sasuke got up and walked out of the room then changed his mind and walked back in leaning over Naruto and pressing his lips to the blondes, feeling the unresponsive lips under his he sighed.

Walking out he exchanged one more glance back, before leaving the apartment building and going off to find his team. In the same disguise he came with. This time, he had love bites.. all over his neck and chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow." Suigetsu stated as they left the village, seeing Sasuke in his normal form. On Sasuke's exposed chest were four love bites, each going down his stomach and one disappearing off under the clothing. On his neck Suigetsu counted over six, and smirked slightly. "Business huh?" He asked, running his tongue over the back of his teeth.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and continued walking, placing his hand over one of the bites on his neck, then bringing his hand to his lips, a small smile on his face. "Must be one Hell of a person to make Princess Leader smile." Suigetsu pointed out.

Karin nodded slightly, for once agreeing with the shark man, and keeping her mouth firmly shut. Juugo folded his arms over his chest under his large cloak. Sasuke glared at the floor infront of him as he continued walking back to Sound with his team. Silence erupted upon all of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sasuke returned to Konoha, he didn't come back forced, nor did he come back in blood or in regret. He came back as Sasuke, just as he had left. He came back with a smile gracing his insides, he came back and walked straight into the Hokage Tower, and found what he expected to find.

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's chair, a hat on his head and robes wrapped around him, his head was down as a pen rappidly moved in his hand as he probably filed and sorted out plenty of paper work. Sasuke smirked as he moved forward purposely stamping his foot on the ground to get Naruto's attention.

Naruto looked up, and at the sight before him he dropped his pen and removed the glasses that sat on the end of his nose. He placed them on the desk and stared at Sasuke as he got up. "Sasuke. You came back."

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto from around the desk and into his embrace. "No," He whispered and smiled when Naruto's body tensed. "I came home."

Naruto let out a small sigh of relief and let his body relax in Sasuke's embrace. The Uchiha chuckled as Naruto nuzzled against him. "Sasuke, you do realise that the village won't take lightly to this. I can't just let you back here because you're my lover. You have to be punished for going against the village.. You understand that right?"

Sasuke nodded. "I understand.." He whispered into blonde locks.

"God Sasuke, thank you for coming back.. Thank you so much.." Naruto replied, keepin his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke's went around his neck. Naruto smiled as Sasuke's body pressed his against the wall by the large window. "Mm.. Teme, guess wha'?" Naruto mumbled, bringing Sasuke's face close to his by pulling him at the back of his neck.

"What?" Sasuke replied, tilting his head and pressing his lips softly against Naruto's cheek, moving down to his jaw.

"I love you.." Was the soft response.

Sasuke smirked against Naruto's jaw, biting the male's skin there and kissing it softly. "And I love you."

* * *

**AN:** HAPPYBIRTHDAYTOME! : D

Oyh. I'm rather proud of this. But. I'm sorry that it's like OOC. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!!?


End file.
